


Don't Tell The Bridesmaid

by Vintage_Beast



Series: Ghostly crushes [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: British Comedy, Death Day, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Historical References, Other, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Wedding Planning, Weddings, kittys death day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: In which the witch with the hammer gets married to a severed head to cheer up a 17th-century ghost. It's kitty's death day. So to take her mind off it, Lacey has an idea to change it into a different day for her.(This would make more sense if you read the previous 2 stories in the series.  If not Lacey is a human OC that comes to fix furniture and can hear Humphrey through her phone)
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Humphrey's Head (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Female Character(s), Kitty & original female character, One Whole Humphrey (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghostly crushes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Tell The Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly little extra in the universe I made, we all know how excited kitty gets over weddings, so why not act one out for her!

"Are you sure you're ok looking after the house?" Alison giving Lacey the keys.

"Of course I am . It gives you a break and I can at least communicate with them!"Lacey today was in ripped jeans, A Bon Jovi t-shirt tied at the waist with slashed shoulders, hair having been cut recently in a bob so out of its normal headscarf. 

Mike coughs, Alerting Alison its time to go.

“Just call if anything happens to the actual house!” 

\------

Kitty watching from her bedroom window. Weeping while watching Alison drive off.

"Katherine, what all this blubbering?" The captain entering the room followed by Pat.

"Kitty dear is everything ok?" pat reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Deathday."

"Excuse me. I didn't quite catch that Katherine." The Captain fake puts his hand up to his ear.

"Deathday I said!" Blubbering louder. "And Alison is gone"

"Oh, kitty you've never told us when your death day is. If you'd told us sooner!” Pat goes to comfort her. 

Lacey enters the room, phone out in front of her. Followed by Robin holding Humphrey's head. “Is everything alright? Humphrey heard crying.” Kitty just blubbers even louder, turning and running, out the room pushing through all the men. Walking straight through lacey. Which made her choke and shiver in surprise. “Well, that was a different feeling!”


End file.
